Una Dulce Navidad!
by Unchuushi
Summary: La Navidad llega y Nanami sugiere a Shinichirou pasarla todos juntos... Personajes y parejas varias. ACTUALIZACIÓN Y REWS! Rew.Sakuma Sonnet


Hola! Bien, como reciví varios Rews, decidí actualizar esta historia y corregirla un poco y de paso, responder los REW!

**Nota**: Ni Sukisyo ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Una Dulce Navidad**

Las luces del árbol de Navidad, aparecen y desaparecen en el reflejo de la ventana. Afuera, las estrellas y la luna, revelan un cielo despejado. Pero la estrella mayor y más hermosa, se encuentra sobre el árbol.

Nanami está sentado en el sillón de su casa, mientras mira aquel espectáculo. Sus ojos están relajados y soñolientos, es casi la madrugada. En la mesa ratona, yacen dos tazas de café vacías y un plato, donde antes hubo galletas.

Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de tal tranquilidad. De no hacer nada. De sólo estar y disfrutar.

-¿En que piensas?- Shinichirou entra en la sala, cargando un plato con dos tazas de té.

-En nada- responde tranquilo.

Shinichirou se sienta a su lado y deja la bandeja.

-¿En qué piensas?- insiste, mirándolo con ternura. Se ve tan bonito cuando las luces del árbol sonrojan su rostro.

-En la Navidad- lo mira-. Estaba pensando en la tranquilidad. Y en que sería lindo pasar una Navidad todos juntos.

Shinichirou sonríe y le besa la frente. Nanami siempre fue alguien especial, alguien sin siquiera un gramo de maldad en su ser. Alguien atento y siempre dispuesto para los demás.

-¿Todos juntos?

-Sí.

-Pero si siempre la pasamos juntos.

-No todos.

Shinichirou sonríe más ampliamente y se recuesta sobre Nanami.

-Diles a los chico que pueden invitar a quienes quieran. Festejaremos aquí mismo.

-¿Y Soushi?

-¿A él también?- se queja en broma.

-Y los demás.

-Todos los que quieras.

Nanami recuesta su cabeza sobre su amante. Ambos caen dormidos.

* * *

Es la mañana temprano. El fin de las clases se acerca y con ello, la impaciencia de los alumnos. Nanami se encarga de limpiar la entrada del edificio de cuartos. Se detuvo unos momentos a ver el cielo despejado, cuando advierte que Sora va saliendo del edificio. 

-¿Sora-kun?- lo llama. Al dar una mejor vista al chico, este tiene un ojo morado- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Sunao...- gruñe en voz baja.

-Pero pensé que Yoru había desaparecido- ríe por lo bajo.

-Sí... pero por las mañanas estoy muy dormido y anoche adelanté el reloj sin darme cuenta, así que me levanté más temprano y después, me acosté en la cama de Sunao sin darme cuenta.

Nanami se cubre la boca, escondiendo la risa y sigue barriendo.

-Por cierto. Hablé con Shinichirou y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en festejar la Navidad todos juntos. Así que, tú y los demás, pueden invitar a quien quieran- le palmea la cabeza como si fuera un perrito.

-Que no hagas eso...- se acomoda el pelo y sigue camino.

Minutos después, Matsuri y Sunao salen del edificio.

-¿No están llegando tarde?- se queja Nanami.

-Es que nos quedamos hablando...- explica Matsuri, sacándole una foto a Nanami- Temas de Micro Empresa- le guía un ojo.

-¿Siguen teniendo trabajo?

Sunao asiente, también se ve enojado.

-Bien, nos les hago perder más tiempo. Pregúntenle a Sora sobre el tema de Navidad.

Sunao se sonroja y se vá caminando rápido.

-Ok! Le preguntaré- Matsuri le sigue detrás.

Al tiempo, Sora ya esta llegando a la escuela. A medida que se acerca a la puerta, sus sentidos se van alertando... Busca con insistencia, pero nadie parece estar siguiendo.

Entonces siente una mano en su hombro y de inmediato se vuelve, en pose de pelea.

-¡Sora Senpai!- Gaku lo saluda con la mano.

Hashiba afirma más su pose, pero no obtiene respuesta del otro chico.

-Uhm...

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Gaku sin entender.

-Ya no eres el mismo de antes.

Ichikawa ríe.

-¡Pero si siempre soy el mismo!

-Ya no estás tan energético. El otro día te fui a buscar al laboratorio... estuve media hora parado para ver si salías y nada.

-Quisiera tener tu valor, siquiera pasar en frente del laboratorio...- lamenta el chico; aún que sonriendo, sus ojos revelan su verdadero ánimo.

-¿Y qué has hecho con el club?

-No fui. Además... Buchou no se quejó, así que, o no le importa, me entiende o no quiere verme... tampoco.

-Pero si estuviste en el hospital, luego del incendio.

-Sólo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. Cuando Soushi me dijo que había despertado, no fui más. Y le pedí que no le dijera que estuve ahí.

-Soushi se lo dijo... ¿Quieres apostar?

-No importa...

-¿Pero no pensaste que él perdió a su padre? Aizawa se dejó morir, con respirador y todo, se negó a seguir... ¿Crees que luego de algo así no necesite compañía?- intenta convencerlo.

-Senpai... eres admirable... A pesar de todo no le guardas rencor.

-Se arrepintió en frente mío. Y sé que fue sincero. Sunao es un poco más duro en la cuestión, pero también lo perdonó ¿O acaso tu si le guardas rencor?

-No. Pero es difícil.

-¿Por qué crees que no se fue del colegio?

-Por que lo disfruta, le gusta estar en el club- afirma Gaku y sigue camino.

-¡Ah! Por cierto- lo alcanza Sora-. Nanami me dijo que pasaríamos la Navidad todos juntos, así que estas invitado. Y dile a Hano que también venga.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tu? nñU

-Por que es tu compañero- sale corriendo.

Sunao y Matsuri se levantan de sus asientos, ni bien el timbre suena.

-¡Ey!- los llama Sora.

Matsuri se detiene, pero Sunao sigue de largo.

-Nanami nos dijo que tenías algo que decirnos.

-¡Sí! Que Gaku y los demás pasarán la Navidad con nosotros. Si quieren invitar a alguien, pueden- grita hacia Sunao y luego susurra:-. Aún que por tu carácter nadie se te debe acercar...

-Excepto tú- le responde Matsuri.

-¿Quién te pregunto!

-Bueno... Digo, solamente. Si te metes en la cama de alguien, por algo será.

- -- ¿A quién más se lo dijo?- salió del salón, con Matsuri detrás.

Entonces, afuera se detuvo bruscamente... Sunao estaba hablando con un muchacho de otro curso. Sora intentó escuchar, pero se estaban alejando por el pasillo.

"¿Quién es?" pensó para sus adentros e iba a preguntarle a Matsuri, quien conocía a más de la mitad de la escuela XD, pero este lo tomó de la ropa y arrastró hacia el lado contrario de Sunao y el otro muchacho.

-¡Si van a ir nuestros amigos, no podemos olvidar a mis secuaces!

-¿Tus qué?

* * *

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaron los tres niños a coro. 

-Bien, entonces a eso de las 10 tienen que estar en la casa de Shinichirou y Nanami- les explica Matsuri, mientras Sora espera sentado en uno de los bancos de la plaza, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquella escena de Sunao y el otro muchacho.

-¡Listo!- aplaude Matsuri y los tres niños lo imitan.

-Genial... ¿Vamos?- gruñe Sora.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No.

* * *

Shinichirou se deja caer en el cómodo sillón de la sala de maestros. En la mesa, lo espera un delicioso café humeante y del otro lado, las ricas galletas de chocolate que siempre Nanami le prohibe comer... Pero si la escuela tiene algo de bueno, es que nadie lo ve mientras las come. 

De repente, la puerta se abre.

-¡Shinichirou!- lo reprime Nanami, justo en el momento en que estaba por morder la galleta.

-o.O... ¿Qué haces aquí!

-¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?- el enfermero trae un pequeño paquete alargado, en envoltorio azul, con un lazo amarillo.

-¿Para mi!- se pone de pié.

-¡No me esquives! Esas galletas te hacen mal... siempre terminas con dolor de panza y de cabeza...

-No culpes a las galletitas...

-Sabes que no eres tolerante al chocolate amargo y no se dice más- se sienta en el sillón de enfrente a Shinichirou.

El profesor, toma el plato de galletas y sufriendo, las arroja a la basura.

-¿Feliz?

-Sí- le sonríe.

-Y entonces... ¿Ése regalo es para mí?

-No, es para un invitado que no sé si irá... por dos razones.

-Aver...- conocía muy bien a su Koi... se traía algo entre manos.

-No sé si aceptará venir.

-¿Y la otra?

-Que no sé si aceptarás que venga.

-¿De quién hablamos...?

* * *

Gaku está sentado en su banco, aburrido, cuando Hano lo llama. 

-¿Me acompañas a comprar algo?

-Ahora... en un rato.

-Uhm... Últimamente estás muy tirado ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, sólo estoy pensativo...

-Ichikawa- el profesor de Física interrumpe la conversación y se acerca a los chicos.

-¿Sí?

El profesor le extiende unos papeles.

-Eres uno de los ayudantes del Buchou ¿Verdad¿Se los podrías dar?

-Claro...- dice no muy convencido y toma los papeles-. Luego te acompaño a comprar.

-¿Quieres que valla contigo?

-No, estoy bien- le sonríe y sale con rapidez del salón.

El chico sube hasta el piso del laboratorio, con los nervios presionándole el pecho. No importa, es una buena excusa, para al menos, un mínimo encuentro y ver como seguían las cosas entre ambos.

Al entrar al laboratorio, espía para ver si hay alguien. Pero todo está desolado, Deja los papeles en una de las mesas y se sienta a esperar. Podría simplemente huir, pero no valdría la pena. Hubiera querido estar cuando Buchou despertó, así se hubiera tenía que quedar y enfrentar todo... pero no pudo. En sí, no parece un problema grande... sólo lo enfrentaría y quizás Buchou le pediría disculpas, como hizo con los demás o sólo ignoraría lo que pasó.

Entonces, alguien abre la puerta del laboratorio. Gaku, que esta de espaldas, no puede ver quien es, pero su corazón, que comienza a latir con fuerza, asegura que si es Buchou y lo mismo se afirma, cuando la puerta se cierra y unos pasos se alejan.

-¡Buchou!- Gaku salta de la silla y sale corriendo, para perseguir a Kai, que cruza el pasillo con rapidez, hasta las escaleras, donde desaparece. Ichikawa se queda unos segundos en su lugar y luego regresa al laboratorio... tendría que volver tarde o temprano.

Las horas siguen y nadie viene. De pronto, la puerta se abre, pero no es Kai quien entra, sino, Nanami.

-¿Nanami?

-¿No está Kai?

-Salió huyendo...- dice con tristeza- Pero voy a esperar a que vuelva.

-Vete- le dice con amabilidad- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Navidad?

-Sí...

-Bien, por que Kai no lo sabe... así que no me lo espantes y ve a tu salón- le sonríe con amabilidad y se sienta a su lado. Gaku asiente, sin entender mucho y se vá.

Una hora más tarde, Kai regresa al laboratorio. La puerta se abre de par en par. Nagase da un paso dentro del laboratorio, al tiempo que sus ojos buscan a otra persona, además de Nanami. La piel de Kai aún está sonrojada por las quemaduras, que ya no son más que un simple bronceado.

-Gaku se fue- le informa.

-¿Qué necesitas?- el tono de Kai no llega a se sumiso, pero tampoco de fastidio.

-Vine a hacerte una invitación. Acordé con Shinichirou, para que pases la Navidad con nosotros ¿Qué dices?

Kai parece pensar una respuesta.

-No, gracias- dice al fin-. Mi padre ya los fastidió bastante. Hasta cuando trabajabas para él lo hizo... incluso se aprovechó de que lo amabas. No creo que yo esté bien entre ustedes y menos si están Sora y Sunao.

-Hablaré con ellos después ¿Con quién pasarás la Navidad?

-No me molesta pasarla solo. Además, tengo parientes en el lado Norte, no puedo ir ahora, pero algún día los visitaré... Si me acuerdo- responde con algo de sarcasmo.

-Bien... Entonces, te lo dejo ahora- le extiende el paquete azul-. Tómalo como una representación.

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-Si puedes- se lo deja en la mesa y se vá-. Si cambias de opinión, la dirección está escrita en el envoltorio.

Kai se queda mirando como Nanami desaparece tras la puerta. Pretende seguir con sus cosas, pero aquel paquete le llama demasiado la atención. Finalmente, la curiosidad lo lleva a abrirlo y dentro, descubre un reloj, ajustado en la hora cero...

* * *

-¡Shin...!- exclama Soushi arrastrando las palabras con calma. 

-Soushi...

-¿A qué vienes?

-A mortificarme.

-Bueno...- le señala la silla frente a su escritorio- siéntete como en casa.

Shinichirou se sienta, al tiempo que Soushi se vá. Al regresar, lo hace con un paquete nuevito de las galletas amargas que tanto le gustan a Shinichirou y un baso de leche. Abre el paquete y comienza a comerlas, en frente de Minato, mojándolas en leche.

-o,o... Eres un descarado.

-Dijiste que querías que te mortificara...

-Te odio. Pero Nanami, que no te odia, me pidió que...

* * *

A las 9 de la noche, ya todos estaban en la casa. Los tres niños corrían de un lado al otro. Ryouya hacía que su conejo de peluche bailara en la cabeza de Shinichirou, mientras Kanou reía gustoso, pero no del conejo... sino de una pequeña venita en el cuello de Shin XD, mientras Soushi la tocaba con un bastón de caramelo. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en explotar?

-Dale dos horas más...- asegura Ryouya.

Shinichirou dio una mirada a Nanami, rogándole por que hiciera algo, pero sólo le sonrió.

En la cocina, Matsuri, Gaku y Hano se encargan de preparan algo para comer. Mientras Sora y Sunao están sentados en la mesa. Hashiba no podía sacarse aquella imagen de su mente... Pero ¿Y a él que le importaba!

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Sunao irritado, al notar la fija mirada de Sora.

-¡Nada!- se pone de pié- ¿Qué podría tener?

-Um...- gruñe y sale.

-No te preocupes- lo consuela Gaku-, de seguro ni lo conocía.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del muchacho con quien Sunao estaba hablando.

-Voy a cocerte la boca...- le gruñe a Matsuri.

-No seas así, son tus amigos y se preocupan por ti- lo consuela Honjou-. Además, estoy de acuerdo con Ichikawa.

-¿Creen que me importa? Es que... ese chico no parecía muy bueno.

-No te preocupes- dice Hano-, si le hace algo malo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

Los tres ríen.

-Además... ¿Crees que no se nota?- le pregunta Gaku.

-¿Eh¿De qué hablas!

Los tres lo miraron como diciendo "No te hagas el tonto" y luego siguieron en lo suyo.

-Lo va a perder...- susurra Honjou.

-No hay caso.

-Pobre mi Senpai...

-¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-Y bueno...

-Además...- dijo Matsuri a Sora- ¿Qué hacías en su cama?

-¡Qué no me metí en su cama a propósito!

-Sí, claro... Fue Yoru ¿No?

-¡De seguro Yoru es una excusa de Senpai para poder estar más cerca de Sunao!

-Muy cierto...

-¿No es hermoso el amor?

-¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí!

-Senpai... ¿Por qué no aprovecha este día para declarársele?

-¿Qué no entienden de que no me gusta!

-Eres un cobarde, Sora...- dice al fin Matsuri.

-¡No soy cobarde!

-Cosas como esas no hay que guardárselas ¡Hay que tener el valor de decirlas!- declara Gaku, alzando una hoja de lechuga, que estaba preparando.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti... Gaku Ichikawa...?

Gaku bajó los brazos y lo miró. Entonces su bajó la mirada, que se volvió triste e indecisa a la vez.

-En mi caso es diferente. Creo que ya no hay nada de esperanzas entre él y yo. Además... No soy más que un niño para él ¿Qué haría alguien como él con alguien como yo? Somos totalmente contrarios.

-¿Entonces que harás?

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando venga.

-No va a venir- mira el reloj-, ya son las 23:40, ya casi es Navidad.

-¿Para qué vuelves a mirar el reloj? Si lo estuviste mirando toda la noche.

Gaku se sonroja y sigue con la comida.

* * *

Ya faltan 10 minutos para las 24. Han puesto la mesa y servido la comida, para que se fuese enfriando. Todos están sentados en los sillones, mirando por la ventana, los primeros fuegos artificiales que se adelantaban. 

Sunao vuelve a sentir la mirada de Sora, entonces se la devuelve de mala gana y sale al balcón.

-Sunao...- Nanami nota que el chico pare molesto, pero cuando iba a seguirlo, el timbre de la calle llama.

Nanami sonríe, anticipando quien es y se pone de pié.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunta Soushi.

-Ya vuelvo- sale, pero en el pasillo, se detiene al escuchar que alguien viene corriendo detrás. Al volverse, lo ve a Shinichirou, llegando hasta él- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no, sólo quiero acompañarte. Además quiero comprar unas cosas.

-Ya casi son las 24...

-Vamos- abre la puerta del ascensor y lo empuja dentro.

-Pórtate bien- le advierte Nanami-. No lo pelees.

-Me tratas como un niño...

Nanami hace una mueca de desconfianza y sale del ascensor. Va hasta la puerta y la abre. Esperando en las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada, esta Kai, de espaldas a la puerta.

-Es raro verte sin el delantal- le dice Nanami, al abrir la puerta.

Buchou se sobresalta y gira con rapidez hacia la pareja.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- se adelanta Shinichirou, extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo tontamente.

Kai lo mira con desconfianza y le estrecha la mano. Shinichirou aprovecha para darle un abrazo y susurrarle al oído.

-Sígueme el juego- entonces lo suelta y toma de la muñeca, llevándolo hacia atrás, a la calle- ¡Ya venimos, Nanami!

-Shin...- gruñe este último, dándose media vuelta y entrando.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Shinichirou suelta la muñeca de Kai y lo acorrala contra la pared.

-Escucha bien, Nagase- le dice en tono contundente-, yo no soy tan ingenuo como Nanami ¿Entiendes? Yo no creo que hayas sido un santo, sé que hiciste tus cosas, como haber usado y golpeado a Gaku ¿Ok? Pero también me enteré de lo que hiciste en el laboratorio- lo suelta-; así que te tendré vigilado.

Kai lo mira inexpresivo, mientras se arregla la ropa.

-Si te preocupan los experimentos de mi padre. No te preocupes, yo no tengo efecto sobre ellos.

-Bueno... ¿Tienes dinero?

-¿Para qué?

-Para comprar algo... Puse de excusa que iríamos a comprar algo.

Kai arquea una ceja y va hacia la casa.

-¡Ey!

-Dile que compraste esto- saca un paquete ya abierto y por la mitad de la galletas amargas que tanto le gustan a Shinichirou-. Las compré de paso, tenía hambre.

-¡Hay mucha comida arriba!- se las arrebata- Vamos por las escaleras... así las comemos... Nanami no me deja comer esto- le susurra como si pudieran escucharlo-. Dice que me dan mareos.

-Es una reacción común, el chocolate está demasiado concentrado. Puede dar dolor de cabeza.

-¿Osea que no es mi tolerancia al chocolate?

-No...- lo mira extrañado.

Entonces Shinichirou recuesta su brazo en los hombros de Kai.

-¿Se lo puedes decir a Nanami?

-Sí...

-Me estás empezando a caer bien ¿Sabes?- le palmea la espalda y entran.

-Ya casi son las 24... ¿Dónde fue Shinichirou?

-A comprar algo con Kai- respondió Nanami, mientras servía té.

Un repentino silencio llenó la sala y todas las miradas se posaron sobre el incómodo de Nanami. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Llegó alguien más- informa Shinichirou, mientras hace pasar a Kai.

-Konbanwa- saluda, algo incómodo.

-¿Kai?- se levantó Soushi- ¿Kai Nagase¡No lo puedo creer¡Estás hecho un hombre!

-Mira como has crecido- se acerca Ryouya.

-¿Te acuerdas de nosotros?

-Sí, trabajaban para mi padre.

-Me acuerdo cuando eras un niño y corrías desnudo por el laboratorio, porque decías que tenías mucho calor.

-Sí, Soushi y yo te perseguíamos por todo el lugar, hasta que podíamos atraparte.

-Si te dan ganas de matar a Soushi... entre los dos lo podemos arrojar por la ventana- le susurra Shinichirou a Kai.

-No pasa nada... yo también tengo cosas para contar- Buchou sigue camino hasta donde Nanami, quien le ofrece té.

-Nada como cuando soltaste las ratas y Aizawa y yo, pasamos todos el días arriba de las mesas... porque las desgraciadas nos mordían los tobillos...

-¿No te parece que llegaste un poco tarde?- de pronto, la voz de Sora cruza el cuarto.

Kai se vuelve de inmediato hacia el muchacho, sentado en el respaldo del sillón.

-Hashiba...

-Para Año Nuevo no hagas lo mismo...- le sonríe y se cruza de brazos.

-Tuve que decidir y pensar unas cosas antes.

-¡Buchou!- Hano entra al comedor- ¿Se acuerda de mi?

-Sí, eres el muchacho que siempre está con... Gaku- dice, como si dudara en nombrarlo-. No sabía que eras amigo de ellos.

-¡Si lo es!- llega Matsuri- Pero vino acompañado.

Kai lo mira sorprendido, sin entender. Busca con la mirada a alguien, pero no encuentra a nadie. Entonces nota algo suave que roza su mano y baja la mirada hacia aquello, descubriendo a Gaku, sentado en el sillón, de espaldas a él.

-¿Gaku?- pregunta.

-Nagase Buchou...- responde el chico, bajando la mirada; de seguro se siente incómodo.

-¿No tienes calor?- Nanami se adelanta y le quita la parte superior del traje (como el del anime en el último capítulo), luego se lo dá- Puedes dejarlo en el cuarto, si quieres dejar otra cosa, también puedes- le señala el pasillo.

Kai asiente y va hacia el pasillo.

-Cierto, él nunca vino ¿Lo puedes guiar?- sin esperar respuesta, levanta a Gaku y lo empuja hasta donde Kai- Él te dirá donde está.

Gaku baja la mirada, cuando se adelanta por el pasillo. Buchou lo sigue. Al entrar al cuarto, le señala la cama, donde están las demás cosas de los otros.

-Déjalo ahí- dice en un casi susurró.

-Gracias- también esquivándolo con la mirada, deja el chaleco.

-... Buchou...- lo llama, tímido.

-¿Sí?

* * *

-Nanami- Shinichirou se acerca a su amante. 

-¿Qué pasa?- dice con algo de miedo, al notar la expresión seria.

-Ven, quiero hablar de algo contigo- lo guía hasta otro de los pasillos.

-¿Te molestó algo?

Shinichirou no le responde, lo hace pasar y se queda con la mirada fija en Nanami, como retándolo.

* * *

Sora esta mirando la noche, cuando alguien le pellizca el brazo. 

-¡Yo estaba primero!- se queja Sunao.

-¡Ahora estoy yo!- se frota donde lo pellizcó.

-Idiota...- le gruñe.

-Sunao...

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién era el chico con quien hablabas el otro día?

-¿El rubio, de ojos azules, alto y de cabello corto?- le dá detalles a propósito.

-Sí... el que tenía la camisa manchada... no sé si lo notaste.

-No sé quien era. Me preguntó la hora.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí.

* * *

-Buchou...- lo llama Gaku con timidez- hay algo que tengo que decirle... 

-¿Qué cosa?

-No estoy buscando nada con esto... Y ya lo sabe- le sonríe-, pero nunca se lo dije personalmente.

-¿Qué es?

-Que a pesar de todo lo que pasó, yo jamás dejé de... sentir lo que siento hacia usted- su voz tiembla-. Yo sé que ese sentimiento no me es correspondido, pero igual, no quiero que nada cambien, quiero que todo sea como antes. Como antes de que todo lo malo ocurriese. No se preocupe, no voy a estorbarle. Si algún día se enamora de alguien, no voy a molestar. Es más, cuando pensé que usted y Sunao tenían algo, me hice a un lado. Espero que encuentre a alguien- comienza a ir hacia la puerta.

-Gaku...

-¿Sí?- se detiene.

-¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado?

-Es algo que se sabe. Es parte de uno- le responde-. Cuando ves a esa persona, te sientes feliz. Y cuando te hace saber que te nota, es la sensación más hermosa. Además, uno no es egoísta con la persona que ama; incluso, si ama a otra persona y puedes hacer que estén juntos, te hace sentir tan feliz, como si estuviera contigo ¿Por qué pregunta?

-Es que...- lo toma con suavidad de ambas mejillas- creo que me estoy enamorando.

Los ojos de Gaku se abren de par en par, por la sorpresa, cuando Kai lo besa en los labios. Al principio, Gaku piensa en rechazarlo, quizás Kai lo hace por culpa... pero cuando pone sus manos en el pecho de Buchou, para alejarlo, siente como el corazón de este late con fuerza, al igual que el suyo y entonces, sólo se deja basar.

Y así, suenan las 24... ¡Navidad!

-Mejor vamos...- con una gran sonrisa, Kai rompe el beso.

Gaku asiente, sonrojado y atontado.

* * *

-¿Shinichirou?- Nanami comienza a preocuparse. 

-Nanami...- se le acerca, cuando suenan las 24.

-Navidad...- susurra Nanami, intentando sonreír.

-¡Justamente!- le da un fuerte empujón, que lo tira sobre la cama y luego, se le arroja encima- ¡Feliz Navidad!- lo besa profundamente.

Terminan el beso, cuando ambos quedan sin aire.

-Shin...

-Te amo, Nana- le da otro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Eres malo¡Me asustast...¡Shin!- se queja Nanami, cuando su amante comienza a besarle el cuello.

-¡Vamos! Me porté bien...

-Por favor... No seas malo...

* * *

-Ya es Navidad...- dice Soushi con calma. 

-Así parece- le responde Hano que esta a su lado.

-¿No tienes con quien pasar la Navidad¿Por que estás aquí?

-Sí tengo. Incluso, mi hermanastro está aquí- señala a Fuuta.

Soushi da una mirada a su compañero, quien juega con Kanou.

-Nos dejaron solos... ¿No quieres ir a caminar?- pregunta a Hano.

-¿No va a molestar?

-No creo...- se pone de pié. Hano lo sigue hasta la puerta, cuando Matsuri pasa junto a ellos y toma el teléfono.

-¿Quieres venir?- le pregunta Hano.

-Tengo que llamar a alguien- responde amablemente.

-¿A quién?

-A alguien- dice misterioso y entra a la cocina, mientras marca el número.

* * *

-Ya son las 24...- dice Sunao a Sora- ¿No vas a entrar? 

-Es lo que estaba pensando. Aquí no hay nada que hacer.

-Sí, todo lo que está aquí es aburrido- mira de reojo a Sora.

-Es lo que estaba pensando...- le devuelve la mirada.

-De todas formas...- se le acerca, clavándole la mirada y entonces sonríe y le da un suave beso en los labios- Feliz Navidad- termina el beso y entra a la casa.

-Feliz Navidad...- le respondió en un susurro.

Kai y Gaku vuelven al comedor, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Dónde se fueron todos?- pregunta el más joven.

-Por ahí- responde Ryouya-. Honjou está hablando por teléfono, no lo molesten, parece alguien importante. Nanami y Shinichirou... Ya se imaginarán. Soushi y Hano salieron. Sunao y Sora están afuera y yo... mejor me voy a buscar a los tres niños... me parece raro que haya tanto silencio- Koduki se levanta y va a buscar a los chicos.

-Ya veo- Gaku va hasta uno de los sillones y se sienta.

Kai va a imitarlo, cuando Sunao sale del balcón y entonces se detiene. Ambos cruzan miradas, incómodos. Pero entonces, Fujimori toma una de las copas y va hasta Kai, para extendérsela.

-Feliz Navidad- le dice sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo...- le responde extrañado, pero tomando la copa.

Sunao sigue, hasta el pasillo. Entonces sale Sora, que va detrás.

-Es bueno que todo se haya solucionado- suspira Gaku.

-Así parece- le responde Kai, dejando la copa y sentándose a su lado.

* * *

Ya el sol comienza a salir. Nanami abre los ojos de golpe y se sienta sobresaltado en la cama. 

-¡Shinichirou¡Nos dormimos!

-¿A sí...?- responde entre sueños.

Nanami se viste rápidamente y se arregla el cabello, para luego salir. Primero va a la cocina, donde Matsuri duerme, sentado en la silla y recostado en la mesa, abrazando el teléfono.

-¿Honjou?- le susurra.

-¿Nana... mi?- abre los ojos- ¿Me quedé dormido?

-No pasa nada.

-Lo siento, tomé el teléfono, pero no había nadie a quien preguntar.

Nanami sólo le sonríe y va al comedor. Allí encuentra a Ryouya, dormido en el sillón, con Kanou en brazos y Sei sobre las piernas. Fuuta y Len duermen recostados sobre los brazos del mueble.

Al acercarse más, los encuentra a Kai y Gaku en el otro sillón. El más pequeño, duerme profundamente sobre las piernas de Buchou, abrazado como si no quisiera soltarlo. Pero Kai no esta dormido, en cambio, su mirada se encuentra perdida en algún lado, mientras juega con los cabellos de Gaku.

-Buenos días...- susurra Nanami, con algo de vergüenza por haberse ausentado toda la noche.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Nanami se sonroja.

-Lo siento ¿Cómo la pasaron?- mira hacia la mesa donde esta la comida, que ni siquiera ha sido tocada- ¿No quieres comer?

Kai asiente y despeja los cabellos que cubren el rostro del más pequeño.

-¿Gaku?- lo llama.

-¿Uhm...?- responde medio dormido.

-Ya amaneció.

-Haré té para todos ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Soushi y Hano salieron y no volvieron desde entonces- responde Kai.

-¿Sora y Sunao?

-Los ví irse para los cuartos.

-¿Qué hora es!- Gaku se sienta con rapidez.

-Las 11 de la mañana- responde Nanami, yendo para el pasillo.

-¿Me dormí!

-No pasa nada, quédense a comer- Nanami se detiene.

-Yo no puedo- se excusa Kai- tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Trabajas en Navidad?

-Es sobre unas cosas que dejó mi padre, como el laboratorio y otras que heredé.

-¿Qué harás con el laboratorio?- pregunta Nanami.

-Lo venderé ¿Para que me sirve?

-¿Por qué no hace todo eso luego?- le pregunta Gaku.

-Son muchos papeles y problemas. Y quiero terminar con eso, para empezar con algo más importante.

-¿Y cuanto va a tardar?- pregunta, sonrojándose.

-Lo menos posible.

Nanami sonríe y sigue su camino. Pasa su cuarto y el de Shinichirou, hasta el que usaban para dejar las cosas. Como pensó, al abrir la puerta, encuentra a Sora y Sunao dormidos a los pies de la cama y con la ventana abierta. Habían pasado toda la noche mirando las estrellas.

-¿Nanami?- Shinichirou lo llama desde atrás.

-Míralos... ¿No son lindos?

-Ojalá siempre fueran así de callados y tranquilos...- gruñe Minato.

-¡No seas malo!- le dice divertido.

-Dejémoslos dormir- lo abraza por la espalda.

-Todavía hay gente, Shin...

-Ya pasó la Navidad...

-Tendrás que esperar...- se lo saca de encima.

-Nana...

-Hasta la noche- le guiña un ojo y sigue hacia el comedor.

Shinichirou suspira y mira una vez más dentro del cuarto, donde ambos chicos duermen. Sunao se queja entre sueños, quizás por una pesadilla; entonces, Sora lo abraza y el chico se calma. Minato cierra la puerta y se va.

Sora abre los ojos, entre sus brazos, se encuentra Sunao, quien también abre los ojos.

-Buenos días- lo saluda.

-Buenos días, Ku-chan.

**FIN.**

**REWS!**

**yaki-chan: Hihi! nn Jejeje Pues... en el juego, Gaku lo convence de irse antes de que pase algo o,o... Además... No me pueden matar a mi Kai-chan! Igual, en el Ova se muestra que no n/n. Lo tienes que ver! Está muy bonito. Si no lo tienes, te lo paso por msn! Pero que éso no te tire abajo para escribir un fic! Y si es de Kai y Gaku, con más razón! Y Nanami me parece muy tierno, por éso, no falta en ninguno de mis fic! Shinichirou... uhm... me gusta hacerle pasar malos ratos... aún que aquí lo premié bien XD.**

**blind-target: Gracias! Me da mucho gusto que así sea! A la hora de escribir un fic a´sí, me es muy importante éso! nn**

**shizoudark: Gracias! Me sorprendió mucho el exito que tuvo este fic XDD.**

**satouri sama: pues... las ideas están o,o... si no las saco de un lado, las caso de otro XD. De hecho... un sueño me dió una idea hace muy poco... pero estoy algo atareada con los fic XD... aún me queda uno pendiente de Soul Hunter y los dos de Sukisyo, que por suerte, ya tengo los capítulos hechos XD...**

**yumi fukuzawa: Que gusto! Me alegra que por el momento mis fic te estén gustando! Por los otros dos, ya casi termino uno... el otro falta. Si quieres pedir algo en especial para alguno de los fic, sólo pidelo!**

**Sakuma Sonnet: Jajaja no te preocupes, yo también me confundía con los personajes... incluso, llegué a creer que Cris era el hijo de Kai XD. Quise hacer hablar a Nanami con Kai... pero ya había quemado éso demasiado en otros fic XD. Sip! Vi el Ova! Muy bueno!**


End file.
